


If Wishes Were Horses

by loki_getting_dicked



Series: Trans Julian verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Cardassian Anatomy, Crossdressing, Crying During Sex, Disaster Twink Julian, Garak in a tux, Hemipenis, Julian has a spy kink, Julian is such a hopeless bottom, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Size King Julian, Size Kink, Spanking, Trans Julian Bashir, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, if wishes were horses, the got two willies, these two idiots have been pining for each other since the day they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_getting_dicked/pseuds/loki_getting_dicked
Summary: Episode rewrite of "If Wishes Were Horses" except it's just gay lizard man on twink porn





	If Wishes Were Horses

       Julian tugged off his boots and collapsed on his bed, he had just gotten back from his terribly awkward dinner date with Jadzia. She knew he was gay and he knew she knew and he appreciated her not asking any questions but chasing after her was uncomfortable nonetheless. His constructed persona of “Julian Bashir: Lady's Man” demanded it and it was easier and safer to fake personality traits than to share too much and accidentally reveal something dangerous.Perhaps that's why he got along with Garak so well, he understood him. Julian sighed dreamily, there was something strangely attractive about a man he couldn't keep a secret from but had just as many secrets of his own. The fact the he was a handsome older man and that Casassians were known for their rough, dominant natures helped too. Ugh he was in so deep, but maybe he could pursue him anyway, surely a spy would know the value of discretion. God, Garak would know exactly what to do with him. Julian ended up falling asleep in his uniform, brain filled with lewd images of his lunchtime lizard.

       Julian woke up in the middle of the night with the distinct feeling of being watched. He narrowed his eyes,

       “Computer, lights, 50%,” and there was Garak in a  _ tuxedo _ ,

       “Garak? What are you doing here?”

       “Am I not allowed to visit a good friend?” his smile was that of a predator looking at it's cornered prey. Julian clenched his thighs. Garak opened his mouth slightly and scented the air, grin growing. Oh no he probably  _ smelled him, _ “My dear, I have just come in possession of the finest Bolian spider silk and I simply must design something for you. Unfortunately I seem to have lost you measurements, would you be so kind as to come down to my shop so that I could take new ones?” It was a proposition if he's ever heard one and Julian wanted desperately to take him up on the offer.

       “You, uh, you do?” he feels himself getting wet, fantasies from last night running through his mind. It was like was reading his mind, knew exactly what he wanted because he placed a subtly possessive hand on his lower back, almost too low to be acceptable in public, leading him down to the Promenade to where his shop was closed up.  _ Oh he’s been planning this _ . Julian wondered what Garak would do to him, because Julian would enjoy nearly anything. He hoped Garak would take him from behind, legs forced open and wet food exposed to the cold air of the station. It was times like these he was glad he had no cock to get hard at inopportune moments. Garak let him into the shop and immediately shoved him against the wall, burying his face in Julian's neck, scenting it. Julian clutched onto him and moaned then opened his eyes and saw… Garak? And  _ himself? _ He looked back to Tux Garak and watched him fade from existence then turned to the other two in the room. Real Garak looked like a deer in the headlights and the other Bashir, who looked to be wearing his old blue and white skant uniform from Starfleet Medical Academy, was grabbing Garak's hand and trying to shove it up his skirt,

       “Oh dear, is this the mean Dr. Bashir who keeps leading you on?” he has a shit eating grin on his face. Garak's neck ridges flushed black down to his shoulders,

      “As I have said before, we both know you are not Dr. Bashir so I would appreciate it if you were to leave this establishment at once.” The imposter gave a final pout towards Julian then vanished leaving behind nothing but a very tense atmosphere. Julian, the real one, smirked,

       “Kind of a brat wasn't he? Do you need someone who can test you perhaps?” Garak couldn't stop the surprise on his face at the obvious flirtation at a time like this but soon had his expression under control and was ready to play this out,

       “And you obviously need someone to but you in your place,” he stalked forward to where Julian was still against the wall, “Pin you down and punish you whenever you get out of line.” Julian grabbed him as soon as he was close and kissed him but Garak growled and shoved him back into the wall, pinning his wrists above his head, “Oh my dear, did you really think I would let you set the pace?” Julian tested his limits, struggling against his hold but Garak only tightened his grip and landed a stinging bite on Julian's throat, “ _ Submit _ .” Julian absolutely melted at that, baring his neck to him. Garak leaned back to admire him, smug with an underlying tone of awe, “You look so nice with my mark on you.”

       “Then you should mark me up some more.”

       “Hmm  I think I will, but later. Right now I need to bury myself in whatever's making that glorious aroma,” he transferred both wrists into one clawed hand so he could rub lightly over the front of Julian's pants. Julian squirms,

       “Please Garak, I need more,” he bucks up, “I need you to touch me.”

       “I intend to do more than touch don't you worry,” he unzips Julian's uniform and shucks him of it to the hips. He releases his hands and gives him a stern look keeping him in place before kneeling down. Julian's cheeks heat up, he hadn't planned on getting laid so his panties has an embarrassing polka dot pattern on them instead of something sexy but by the soft look and small smile on Garak's face he found it endearing. Besides, Julian was much too aroused to be humiliated, there was a wet patch already on the fabric. Garak pressed his nose against it, inhaling deeply and Julian stopped breathing. Garak sucked at the patch and Julian made a choking sound. “My dear, did my double get you so hot and bothered already? I'll admit I'm a bit jealous,” he casually slips the panties down Julian's legs along with the rest of his uniform. He slips off his boots and kisses up one of his legs from the ankle, “Humans are so furry everywhere doesn't it itch?” There was no answer, with the way Garak had started playing with Julian's cunt he couldn't manage very many words at all. Garak wasted no time getting his fingers wet, juices dripping around them as he worked. Julian could barely stand up, fingers scrabbling against the cool metal of the wall,

       “P-Please Garak, I need you  _ inside _ .”

       “Hm are you sure you could take me? Cardassians are a reptilian species, quite different from mammals. We might not be biologically compatible at all,” he teased but he was already unfastening the latches on his trousers baring his slit to the air. With a few methodical strokes his large primary and smaller secondary hemipenises everted. Julian drooled, he's only heard rumors about what a Cardassian cock was like and he was glad they were not exaggerating. Two cocks? Of that size? And all of those beautiful ridges? This could be the best sexual encounter in Julian's life. “Present yourself. Over that table there,” his voice left nothing to be argued and Julian wouldn't even want to. He bent over the desk on top of some fabric samples and spread his legs with his hands. Garak bit his knuckles and hissed, he obviously hadn't expected Julian to actually  _ do it.  _ No matter, he calmed himself and strutted over, neck ridges deep blue and puffed out, a bit of presenting himself. He grabs Julian's hips roughly and grinds against them, torturing them both.

       “ _ Garaaaak! _ ” Julian always got whiny when he was being teased. He thrust back and impaled himself on the primary shaft, covering his mouth to muddle his scream. He was so big he couldn't even move his hips! Julian started to feel tears prickle in the corners of his eyes and smiled, it wasn't every day a cock alone could bring him to tears anymore. Garak growled and smacked Julian on the ass before he could even think. Julian's spine went rigid, he stood on his toes to point his ass up in the air. Garak took the hint and spanked him again, harder this time drawing out a little mewl.

       “You're such an impatient young thing, Doctor, I do hope you know what you're getting yourself into.” 

       “Hopefully not more talking.” Garak slammed back into Julian cutting him off before he could mouth off even more. Garak, however, found that once he was pounding into that wet heat he couldn't stop. Finally, he could have Julian like this, screaming out in pleasure under him, writhing like a snake on silk. Julian was the first to come, drenching Garak's cock even more so that it already was. The sudden influx of that delicious smell was what set Garak off the first time and he quickly switched to his secondary, fucking into Julian's oversensitive pussy. Julian clawed at the table with his blunt nails, arching his back and trying to link a leg back around his partner. The second cock had more maneuverability and was able to find that one particular spot inside Julian that made him scream like they weren't in a poorly soundproofed room with hundreds of people outside. Julian sobbed, there were tears streaming down his face steadily and he rocked his hips to the rhythm of Garak's thrusts trying to get him in  _ deeper  _ somehow. Garak pulled Julian up by the neck and turned his head to smash their lips together, his sharp reptilian teeth cutting Julian's lower lip making the whole thing a very bloody affair. Garak ended up coming from the taste, the feelings of the vibrations of Julian's moans against his lips, the saltwater tears smearing against their cheeks. He took a few deep breaths and pulled out dropping to his knees to finish Julian off with his mouth. The taste of him alone was exquisite but it was heavenly combined with the taste of his own seed, spent twice inside a warm waiting body. Julian clenched his shaking thighs around Garak's head before just going limp, coating Garak's mouth and chin with himself. Garak took one of the ruined fabric samples and wiped him off gently before carrying him to the back room and laying him on the cot he had back there for late nights in the shop. He pulled out a small med kit and used the dermal regenerator on Julian's lip as well as the bloody bites on his neck. Julian refused to let him erase the handprints and claw marks on his hips calling them “ _ souvenirs _ ”. They sat awhile in companionable silence with Julian's head in Garak's lap before he looked up and smiled, “So you have a thing for my Academy uniform?” Garak froze,

       “I merely saw your class photo and thought of how the shape better fit your body type than this horrible jumpsuit you wear now.”

       “Mmhm yeah, and you also liked how my legs looked it it, don't worry, that’s the exact reason I chose to wear it instead of the pants uniform. I rather liked the attention it got me.” Garak chuckled,

         “Why am I not surprised? Now what was that suit you had me in about?”

       “My dear sweet Mr. Garak, I think it's about time I've introduced you to one  _ James Bond. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so personally i like my version better


End file.
